University with your supposed enemy
by Renewed
Summary: What happens when the heirs of the kings of angels and devils go to a university? Romance blossoms at Seigaku Unversity.TezuFuji OishiEiji and hoping to put more pairings
1. Assigned mission

Introduction

In this fic, Fuji and Eiji are girls but to prevent any confusion, I will still use their boys' names for their girl forms. Hope you enjoy it.

You know, family expectations have its good side and bad sides. The good side is that you will do your family proud and you will be honoured by them. The bad side is that you don't have a free will and end up losing everything that you love. My friend and I found it out the hard way. Both our families' are the heads of the angels. I was the prince while my friend, Oishi, was the governor's son. We did our family proud ever since we were angelings (LKA: You know ducklings, angelings are the children of angels).

One day, we were sent on an assignment to save the mortals. Sin has corrupted many minds and had sent many people to Hell. Both of us were to go together, unfortunately, we were separated and had to stay with people we didn't know. We fell in love with them and wanted to be with them forever. But fate was cruel to us as later we found out they were the princess and the governor's daughter of the devils. We found out our parents wanted us to kill the opposing side. We couldn't. This is how cruel fate is………………………………………………………………

……

Chapter 1

Tezuka Kunimitsu, prince of the angels, walked down the empty hall way. After 6 months, he had finished his mission of preventing any more angels from falling. It seemed that the wall that prevents devils to reach the angels has a large hole. Luckily, he and his childhood friend Oishi found the source of the problem before all was lost. More than a hundred had been sinned and became fallen angels.

'KUNI-CHAN!!!!!' Tezuka frowned deeply at the nickname given by an angel Sengoku. 'One day, I will hang him on the ceiling and set the angel dogs at him.' He thought as he turned to see the orange-haired angel. 'What do you want Sengoku?' Tezuka said in a stern voice. The last angel who called him 'Kuni-chan' was a target for his archery practice.

'Don't give me that look. Your parents had sent me to get you. They want to congratulate you about your last mission.' Sengoku said in an older brother way. 'Of all angels, they have to send Sengoku to get me. Were the other angels forced to let Sengoku take the responsibility again?' Tezuka thought angrily as he followed Sengoku to his parents.

'So how was the mission?' 'Hn.' 'Was it fun?' 'Hn.' 'Did you meet anyone?' 'Hn' "Did you had THAT with them?' Tezuka looked at Sengoku with confusion in his eyes. What did Sengoku mean by THAT? 'You are clueless aren't you Kuni-chan?' Sengoku said as they reached the door of a room which Tezuka assumed his parents were in. 'Don't call me that.'Tezuka said before disappearing into the room. 'Alright Mitsu-chan!' Sengoku shouted through the crystal wall. Tezuka facefaulted in his mind, that nickname was worse than the old one.

'Kunimitsu!' Tezuka turned to the source of the voice. He saw his mother with tear filled eyes running to him and embraced him. 'I'm ok, Mother.' Tezuka's expression didn't change but there was concern in his voice. 'I know. But it aches a mother's heart to see her only child go and do something dangerous.' His mother pulled back and smiled as tears of happiness of seeing her son alright flowed down her cheeks. Tezuka wiped his mother's tears away with his index finger. Even though he wasn't smiling, his mother could see him smiling inside that he was happy to see her again.

'Welcome back.' His mother whispered as she kissed her son's cheek. 'I'm back.' Tezuka said in a stern voice but there was a hint of happiness in it. 'Hurry, your father wants to see you.' His mother said to him in a motherly voice and led the way. Tezuka never knew how his father looked like. When he was an egg in his mother's womb, his father was summon by God to work as a chairman by his side. As not to let anyone know who was working next to God, he wore a mask (Gundam Seed's coordinator general mask) and spoke to his family through a clean lake covered with beautiful crystals. That's why Tezuka couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of angelings with their fathers on Father's Day or in the scenery of a town he was sent to do his missions when he was a angelings. The only time he could speak to his father was when he was given a mission or receiving congrats after succeeding in a mission.

Tezuka and his mother had reached their destination. Around them, the place was like a huge garden, filled with life and happiness. Birds were twitting cheerfully. Yet, Tezuka felt empty. An image appeared on the lake. Tezuka's father was wearing the same mask as he always did and Tezuka had inherited his hair.

'Congratulation Kunimitsu, you have done our family proud again.' His father said to him in a proud and fatherly voice. 'Thank you father.' Tezuka as he bowed 90 degrees before facing his father. 'I would like to let you have a rest but I have another mission for you.' At that, Tezuka's mother widen her eyes and she looked like she would cry again. Seeing your parent cry for you was the saddest thing Tezuka knew. He asked his father to continue so as to get it over with quickly.

'Remember the mortal world, the devils has been sent there to bring more mortals to Hell then to Heaven. You would be going to the mortal world with Oishi in 15 minutes time. We have settled a university for you and the fees will be settled for both of you. Your job is to prevent anybody in that university to fall into Hell. The other parts of the mortal world has been settled for by other angels so don't worry. Be careful and good luck. Remember, depression, anger and hate is the beginnings to a fallen.'

When the image of his father disappeared, his mother fell to her knees. Her son has to go off for another mission and in another world. This time, she wouldn't know when he would be back. What happens if he became a fallen? Tears fell due to fear and worry before she felt her son help her up. 'Don't worry mother. I'll be back as soon as possible. I promise.' Tezuka said and reluctantly walked away to get ready, leaving his mother to stand under a tree and watch him fly back to his room sadly. 'Be safe my light.'

In the devil's side

Fuji looked out of her balcony. She saw devils being together or chatting happily. Fuji sighed. After her elder sister got married, Yumiko's duties were pushed to her, leaving her having no free time to herself. Fuji's mother told her that if she doesn't want the duties, she would have to get married to another devil and the duties would be given to Yuuta.

Fuji loves her little brother too much to stress him up with so much work. She also didn't want to marry a complete stranger. She wanted to experience what true love was like what some devils experience and how the books describe. Fuji opened her eyes when she heard her door opened. Fuji turned to see her father. It was rare to see her father as he had to go to other places in Hell to get more mortals or angels to fall. So far, the population had increased rapidly.

'Morning Father. What may I do for you?' Fuji asked politely while smiling at her father who patted her head. 'Syusuke, you have grown! You are 19 years old already! I guess I can send you to the mortal world for a mission now.' Her father said. 'I knew it.' Fuji thought as she asked her father what she had to do. Fuji listened and found out she would be sent to a university with Eiji and they would be there to make more mortals fall. The one thing that she doesn't like about the mission was that she had to leave in 15 minutes time as school will start today. Well, at least she gets to seduce stupid man into going into sin so, why not?

LKA: I'll stop here. Next chapter, Tezuka finds a light brown hair girl with beautiful ocean blue eyes sitting on his lap. Eiji has a little crush of Oishi. Fuji takes a liking on Tezuka and has a feeling he's an angel. Oishi is on the top 10 hottest men in the university list. Thank you for reading and read and review!!Ja ne!


	2. Little crushes

Chapter 2

'FUJI-CHAN!!!! Are we there yet?!!!' a short red haired girl whined as she hopped on the car seat in the taxi they were riding on. 'Not yet. I think another 5 minutes?' Fuji said to her friend. She chuckled as Eiji pouted and looked out of the window with puffed up cheeks. It was hard to believe Eiji was a teen, let alone one who was going into adulthood.

Fuji sighed and looked out of the window. There were couples walking at the road side and they all seemed so happy. Fuji felt a sort of emptiness in her heart. Was this how Yumiko felt before she met her mate? Was she as happy as the couples on the roadside?

What was it like to fall in love? Was it a funny feeling? Happy or sad? Fuji thought curiously, and then she saw a couple kissing on a bench at a park. How was it like to kiss? Sure, Fuji kissed many times while seducing angels or mortals to fall to Hell, but what was it like to kiss the one you love? 'It's a magical feeling to kiss someone you love. I can't explain it……………….but whenever I am with Takamichi, it's like his lips were so addictive that you can't resist but kiss them and you wish that you can kiss him forever. I think that it the difference between kissing to seduce someone and kissing the one you love.' Yumiko once said on her wedding day when Fuji asked her how it felt like to kiss your true love.

'Yumiko is so lucky to be in love.' Fuji thought before getting off the taxi with Eiji. The campus was huge. It was funny that the Seigaku University starts school in the evening at 6pm. The weird part is that the dorm rooms were co-ed. One boy and one girl in a dorm, which has two separate bedrooms with a kitchen and living room for studying. When Fuji thought about it, it as if this was a matchmaking university.

'Finally! I was so bored in that taxi nya!' The cute red haired girl said as she did some acrobats. Eiji was known for being acrobatic and it is hard to hold her still for less than half an hour. Suddenly, there was a soft thud and Fuji and Eiji saw a little bird twitting loudly. Fuji looked up and saw a nest on the tree branch on top of her. You might think that devils are supposed to be bad and all that but they do have their soft spots too. After telling Eiji that she was going to put the little bird back up onto the tree, Fuji carefully climbed the tree with the little bird in her right hand. 'Be careful Fuji-chan!' Eiji shouted as Fuji crawled near the nest to put the bird into the nest.

'So this is where we are going to stay for the next few days.' Oishi said as he looked at the university. Tezuka glanced at the setting sun. It reminded him a lot about his mother. That linked to his mother's crying face, so Tezuka quickly turned away. 'Let's go, Oishi!' Tezuka said as both of them walked off, the direction away from the setting sun.

Suddenly, Oishi spotted two girls near a cherry blossom tree. One of the girls was on top of the tree branch, trying to put a little bird into a bird nest and the other was looking at her with worried eyes and telling her to be careful. Curiosity got the best of them as they started to walk to the direction of the girls. The girls seemed to be too busy about each other as they did not notice two handsome boys standing behind them.

'May we help you?' Oishi asked politely to the red haired girl, who yelped and turned to the source of the voice which surprised her.The girl looked at him from surprised to an expression that Oishi felt a bit uncomfortable. Suddenly, the light brown haired girl lost her balance after setting the bird and fell straight onto Tezuka!

Thud!!!!!

Both Oishi and Eiji sweatdrop at the position both their friends were in. Fuji was sitting on Tezuka's lap with one leg at either side while her hands were on Tezuka's chest. Tezuka was giving her a frowning expression before he sighed. If people didn't see what had happened earlier, they would have mistaken Fuji for straddling Tezuka.

Fuji was the first to recover and she blushed when she saw who she had landed on. This man she had landed on looked so handsome and the frameless glasses he was wearing made him look mature. Then Fuji lowered her eyes to his lips. For a guy's lips, this man's lips were faded cherry blossom pink color and they were so addictive. Fuji was about to lower her head when there was an announcement which made both Fuji and Tezuka stand and dusted their clothes.

'ATTENTION!!!! ALL STUDENTS TO REPORT TO THE HALL FOR A SHORT BRIEFING BEFORE GOING TO THEIR RESPECTIVE DORM ASSIGNED TO THEM TO GET TO KNOW THEIR DORM MATE BETTER!!! THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE SEMESTER AT SEIGAKU UNIVERSITY!!!!'

'Let's go Oishi.' Tezuka said in an emotionless voice before walking away to the university. Oishi told the girls to be careful the next time and hurried off to join Tezuka. Eiji bounced her way to Fuji and squealed. 'Fuji-Chan nya! Did you see that raven-haired cutie?! He is so handsome nya! I can't wait to get him to fall! Don't you think he's handsome nya?' Eiji said in a fan girl kind of voice. Fuji smiled politely as she dragged Eiji to the school hall. Fuji couldn't get Tezuka's face out of her mind. She never felt shy around guys ever! And his lips were so kissable, was this feeling love or crush? Has Fuji have a crush on a mortal?

The school hall was extremely crowded. It wouldn't if it hadn't been for the luggage the students had with them. When the students were asked to sit down so that it was easier for the teachers to pass their timetable and dorm card keys, almost all the students either sat on one another or on their luggage. For Tezuka and Oishi, many girls wanted to sit on their laps but unfortunately, they were sitting at the front which has the most space. For Fuji and Eiji, guys would die just to get one of them to sit on their laps but also unfortunately, they both were one of the last few to come in so the back also had the most space in the hall.

In the hallways of the dorms…………………

'22A………..22A…………There it is.' Fuji said cheerfully. She was about to slot in her key card when she heard some shuffling sounds coming from inside the room. 'My dorm mate is here already? That's quick.' She thought as she opened the door. To Fuji's surprise, the some guy who softened her fall was her dorm mate. Fuji tried not to blush but put her mask on as Tezuka turned to see who his dorm mate was.

'Hi, my name's Fuji Syusuke. I'll be your dorm mate for the semester; I hope to get to know you better.' Fuji said as Tezuka walked pass her to the kitchen. 'That's rude.' Fuji thought as she went to unpacked her stuff. 'Isn't…………' Tezuka paused when he saw Fuji jumped a bit in surprise. 'Isn't Syusuke a boy's name?' Tezuka asked after apologizing to Fuji for surprising her. 'My father wanted a boy when my mum had me. But when he found out that I was a girl, he didn't know what to call me so I have a boy's name.' Fuji shrugged while smiling. Tezuka raised an eyebrow. Mortals are so………….…weird.

'What's your name?' Fuji asked politely as she separated her clothes and her toiletries. 'Tezuka Kunimitsu.' Tezuka said curtly as he put the school books onto the book shelf. 'That's a long name. Can I call you Kuni-chan?' Tezuka froze. Suddenly he felt like he was living with Sengoku. Was Sengokoism a new teaching to mortals that he wasn't aware of? 'Can I?' Fuji asked again, her breath was at Tezuka's ear and her hands were on his shoulders.

'No.'

Tezuka shrugged her off and walked out of the room to get more of his stuff to put on the shelf. Fuji stood there, remembering how white Tezuka's skin was. Pure, untainted and clean, with a tiny white feather. Fuji narrowed at the white feather in her hand, how he be?

At room 30A………………

'Hiya! I'm Kikumaru Eiji! I like………………' Eiji introduce herself and her whole bio of her except the fact that she was a devil. Her dorm mate sweatdropped at his energetic dorm mate. After introducing themselves, there was a knock on the door. Due to the fact Eiji's dorm mate was in his room unpacking, Eiji opened the door to see a group of upperclassmen girls and a few lowerclassmen girls. 'Whatcha want nya?' Eiji asked in a cute voice. 'We heard there was a end of year hottest guy contest along with a hottest girl contest so we were wondering who are you going to pick for the hottest guy on campus.'

Eiji thought about the cute raven haired guy that she saw that day and told the girls. Soon, her dorm mate came to the door, wondering what was going on. After the whole commotion, they finally closed the door. Eiji,bored, turned to her dorm mate and smiled a childish smile. 'So whatsha wanna do now Oishi-kun?'

LKA:: Please read and review!!! Thanx!


	3. Thoughts and one mind taken

Fuji-chan: Now onto chappie 3!

Eiji was really happy. She managed to get a room with her crush. The raven haired boy was currently sitting of the sofa, studying his timetable. Eiji's heart was beating hard; something about the seriousness of Oishi's face seems to make him more handsome. This was the first time Eiji ever felt this way towards a mortal. Usually, mortals to her are to play with or to have fun with.

'Erm………..Kikumaru-chan?'

Eiji jumped a bit when she realized Oishi was standing in front of her with a very concern look. 'Yes, Oishi-kun?' Eiji asked, trying her best not to include shyness in her voice. She will not let her weakness be shown to a mortal. 'You look flushed. Are you having a fever?' Oiishi asked with concern. Flushed? Eiji turned to a nearby mirror and saw that her whole face was red. Oh. Hell. The next thing Oishi did was lifting his bangs up and pressing his fore head against Eiji's. This action made Eiji blushed even more. 'You don't seem to have a fever that's for sure.' Oishi said while leading Eiji towards her room's bed. 'But you better rest while I help you unpack so don't you worry.' Oishi said while standing up and walking out off the room to unpack her stuff.

Eiji sat up and touched her forehead. It felt nice having his forehead touch hers. Oishi's also a nice guy. Eiji widen her eyes before shaking her head. No, this is good. Eiji is suppose to be bad, turn people bad and make them fall. Why was she acting so out of character ever since she saw Oishi? And when Oishi was talking to the other girls at the door just now, she felt pain in her heart, anger that the other girls get to talk to him even if it was the shortest time and hatred when one of the girls made Oishi laugh. The signs of the dark side……………..

As a deviling, Eiji saw how her brothers and sisters play with mortals. It seems so easy, no feelings were involved. Then when Eiji was finally 13, she was sent to bring many mortals down to Hell. She never felt this way back then. What did Oishi do to make her feel this way? Eiji sighed and turned to her side, so as not to let Oishi see her flushed face.

'Why wasn't I a mortal?' Eiji thought. This was the first time she ever had that thought. Eiji was always one who is glad that she was a devil. She could play with mortals or make them beg for mercy. A tear rolled down her cheek. 'What's happening to me?' Eiji whispered softly before she fell asleep.

Oishi walked in to see the red haired girl sleeping soundly. He walked to her bed and saw a tear trial from her eyes to the end of her cheek. Oishi sighed to himself, rubbing it off as the mortal having homesickness, he continued to unpack the last few items before he too fell asleep, right after wishing the mortal a good night sleep.

At room 22A……………………….

It was 11pm and Fuji couldn't sleep. In her hand, she twirled the mysterious white feather that she found on her dorm mate's back. Fuji pressed the feather against her nose, her eyes widen a bit as the feather had Tezuka's smell on it. Fuji got up from her bed and walked over to Tezuka's bedroom.

Fuji was surprised the door wasn't locked and also that Tezuka was fast asleep. Fuji shut the door quietly behind her. After sensing that Tezuka was indeed fast asleep, she walked over to his bed and kneeled near his head. The moonlight made Tezuka looked very hot for some reason. 'If only if I was a mortal. Unfortunately I'll have to sin you and make you fell to Hell. Don't worry, if you fall, I'll make sure I'll take care of you.' She thought as she planted a feathery kiss onto his lips. Their lips felt to right against each other. Fuji reluctantly pulled away and smiled her first true smile at her prince before she got up to return to her bedroom.

Tezuka woke up and looked at his clock. 11.05pm. He groaned. He had only fallen asleep for half an hour. Tezuka had a dream of his mother before he felt something pressed against his lips. He touched his lips. Something warm, yet gentle touched them. They felt like his mother's night kisses after reading him a story when he was an angeling. A mother's kiss. 'Mother.' Tezuka whispered before he laid back and fell asleep, thinking about his childhood.

6am at room 30A……………

Eiji woke up from her slumber reluctantly. Class starts at 7.30am and the walk from the dorms to the classrooms are half an hour away, unless you can't catch the 6.45 mini-train. 'Time to make breakfast.' Eiji murmured before being greeted by breakfast laid out on the living room's table.

'Morning Kikumaru-chan. You better hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late.' Oishi said in a gentle voice while pouring tea into a cup. 'You made this?!' Eiji exclaimed in delight. Everything on the table was her favorites! 'Yeah. I learned it from my mum.' Oishi explained while Eiji took her seat across him. 'I never knew you could cook. I thought only the girls could.' Eiji said as she ate her omelets. She squealed cutely in delight as the delicious omelet rested onto her tongue. Oishi chuckled at the cut e expression on her face. He stood up and poked her nose with his index finger. 'Eat it quickly before it gets cold.' He said it in a big brother tone.

Eiji froze. Oishi blushed and went back to sit down while laughing nervously. 'Sorry about that. It's just that you reminded me a lot about my little sister back home. She squeals a lot, especially when eating food which was her favorite. Then she'll start saying 'Onii-chan's cooking is goodie.' Then she will say that she wants to a cook so that she could gobble the food while she cooks.' Oishi explained as he rested his left cheek onto his hand. Eiji looked at him with an innocent look that made him chuckle. 'Then again, you are cuter than my sister.' He murmured as he got up and patted Eiji's head before walking off to his room to change.

Eiji frowned. She didn't want to be thought of as a little sister. She wanted Oishi to think of her as sexy and forever his girl. Eiji looked at her schedule. Her eyes widen. She was in the same class as Oishi! 'Yes!'Eiji whispered with a smile. Suddenly, a burst of fire appeared in front of her and a letter appeared. A letter from her father no doubt. Eiji opened it and it said that she was to send at least 1 mortal to Hell per day. Fine then. But she'll be keeping Oishi for last, then she'll make him hers.

In a boys' toilet in the 2nd floor (7.03am)………………

A boy groaned as a beauty was working on him. She licked his lips and licked his neck. She later nibbled one last time before opening the boy's cubicle door. The boy panted as he was completely aroused by the cutie who had given him pleasure. Temptation was something the girl played with. One mortal mind was hers now. 'Time to play with my puppet.' She whispered into the boy's ear before kissing his lips. 'Yes, madam Fuji.'

Fuji-Chan: Well, Fuji and Eiji are devils so they are suppose to like seduce men. You'll find some more Prince of Tennis characters in the next chapter. So read and Review!


	4. Seeing you as a relative

Okay, I know this is suppose to be chapter 4 but I think have to answer out some questions.

Why Fuji and Eiji are girls?

In the book of Bible, men are supposed to be in love with women. If the same gender falls in love with the same gender, this is a sin. Knowing Tezuka, he would obey his father and God and not fall in love with the same gender.

Why the classes don't move to different classrooms?

Seigaku University is a unique school which was first run by a man who was believed to be a half angel and devil child. Legend has it that the man wanted the angels and devils to study in harmony so he mixed them. They did seem to get along well at first but when they started to move from class to class, there were lots of pushing which both sides blamed the other. This caused a huge chaos. So as not to let them fight anymore, the teachers will go to the classes themselves. (I know its lame but that's what some schools' legends are.)

Do angels and devils have specialties?

Yes they do. Tezuka as told in chapter 1 is a master in archery. He would be crowned the angel of righteousness after he finished his mission in the university. Oishi is good in fencing. He was supposed to be an archer like Tezuka but he hurt his eyes in one of the training. While his eyes healed, he was attacked by devils. He sensed out a stick and fought them with it. Tezuka's and his master saw this and decided to train him in that particular art.

Fuji is excellent in her kendo. Her father was a samurai before crowned king. When he was found out that Fuji was a girl. He thought he would never have a son. Thus, he taught Fuji kendo at age 1. Devils knowledge is more superior to humans and 1 year old in devil's age is equal to 3 years in human age (this applies to angels too). When Yuuta was born, Fuji's father decided that two is better than one and continued to teach Fuji kendo.

Eiji was trained in ninja martial arts. That explains why she's agile. She started off as the underdog but in less than half of a year, her skills were near he oldest sibling's skills. Unfortunately when it came to a duel with Fuji, Fuji's excellent hearing was a disadvantage to Eiji, thus Eiji lost miserably. But it also was a difficult match for Fuji as Eiji's excellent sight avoided most of her sword strokes.

Chapter 4

Oishi took a look out of his classroom window and sighed. After that event with Eiji during breakfast, he couldn't stop thinking about his sister. His little sister was very sickly when she was little. When she coughed, she sometimes coughed out blood. It took her nearly a year to get better. When she was weak, she would ask Oishi carry her to the garden. 'I want to hear the birds sing their lovely song. I want to see the flowers bloom before me and hear angelings' laughter. If I can hear all that, then I can pass on peacefully.' Her innocent voice echoed in Oishi's head.

Their brother and sister relationship were different from any other. They never fight and always take care of each other. There was once Oishi's eyes were hurt in an archery training session, he would hear his sister cry for him. 'What can I do to make your eyes feel better, Onii-chan. Can I pass you my eyes, I'm dying anyway.' His sister whispered. At that time, her feathers were falling off. She was too weak to walk or speaking loudly. After his eyes healed, his mother told him that every time he had fallen asleep, his sister will try her best to go to his room and pray for him. 'Her illness was a far worse condition than mine and yet she still prayed for me.' Oishi broke down crying.

'CLASS-1C!!!!!!!'

Oishi and the class jumped when the teacher screamed at the top of her lungs. 'I thought females are supposed to be kind and gentle.' Oishi whispered to a white haired boy. 'Maybe she's a transsexual?' he shrugged as Oishi sweat drop. 'Anyway, the name's Saeki Kojirou.' The white haired boy said while shaking Oishi's hand. 'My name is O-' Oishi was about to introduce himself when a marker was shot in between his and Saeki's hands. The marker ended up causing a hole in the wall behind. 'Hohoho. Sorry, I don't know my own strength!' The teacher said with sparkling eyes. Everyone sweatdrop and face faulted.

'I'll be assigning you to your seats now. Place take a number from the box and go to the seat number given to you!' the teacher said and whammed a gigantic bos on the table, causing the table to collapse. 'Are girls this strong in the mortal world?!' Oishi thought with one side of his mouth twitching upwards.

'Seat 12….Seat 12……..here!' Oishi thought as he finally reached his seat. The next thing he knew, something red ran and glomped him, causing him to fall onto the floor. 'Oishi-kun! I'm sitting next to you! Isn't this great nya?!' Eiji exclaimed while rubbing her cheek against his cheek and her leg on his thigh. Oishi blushed furiously. 'Kikumaru-chan, could you get off me first?' Oishi said as politely as he could to the red head as the some boys were staring at her nearly exposed backside as her mini skirt was nearly up. ' I wouldn't until you start calling me Eiji-chan!' she said as she placed his right hand on her back. 'Eiji-chan please?' Oishi tried not to squeak. This was so sinful! What would his father say if he returned back?!

'Ok, Oishi-kun!' Eiji said and gave him a peck on the check and walked over to her desk. 'Wow. You just attracted a very hot babe.' Saeki said as he sat at the other side of Oishi's desk. Oishi if possible blushed even redder. 'If you keep on blushing, you'll end up like that babe's hair.' Saeki chuckled and playfully punched Oishi's shoulder. Oishi just let out a nervous laugh.

Classroom 1-A…………..

'Tezuka Kunimitsu, sit in between Fuji and Atobe.' The male teacher instructed while Tezuka picked his things up and moved to sit in between the girl and boy. Fuji cheerfully waved at Tezuka while he nodded in acknowledgement. At the corner of her eyes, Fuji could see many girls shooting her an envious look. Fuji chuckled. She was the only girl sitting in around Tezuka, the rest were boys. Fuji tilted her head to face the girls and opened her eyes. The piercing look made the girls trembled in fear. Fuji silently smirked. This will let those girls know where they stand, or in this case sit.

'So Tezuka-kun is interested in doctor studies?' Fuji asked sweetly at Tezuka while Tezuka glanced up from his textbook. 'Erm…………hn.' Tezuka mumbled. This was hard. Back in the palace, no one wanted to talk tohim as they were afraid they might offend him. Sure, Sengoku talks but it ends up going back to palace and family expectations. Suddenly, someone wanted to talk to him, it felt nice.

'Is this the way you talk to a girl, Tezuka? How rude.' Atobe said. Inside, Tezuka was stunned. What was the CORRECT way of speaking to a girl? His mother was used to him speaking this way; did he spoke rudely then too? He felt like a little child, too afraid, not knowing right or wrong. 'I find Tezuka-kun's way of speaking quite unique actually.' Fuji's voice brought Tezuka back to reality. 'I think each people has their unique way of speaking and acting. I'm curious and this is the first time I ever seen someone like him, I want to know him better. As a dorm mate and a classmate.' Fuji said sweetly and tapped Tezuka's nose and lips, before returning to her textbook.

During the lesson, Tezuka touched his lips. The lingering touch was still there. 'I want to know him better. As a dorm mate and a classmate.' Fuji's words echoed in his mind. Maybe he wouldn't have to miss his mother that much, since there's a mortal who is acting like a mother to him right now. 'I guess, there is a kind nature in every mortal. You just have to search hard enough.' Tezuka thought, with a very small smile.

In the cleaning room on the third floor…………………………(3pm lunch time)

Fuji had threads tied to each of her fingers on her right hand. It was linked to a small doll. The doll looked exactly like the boy she just seduced into sin. The boy under her control was doing her every bidding with each thread she pulls. 'The mission is getting so interesting. I can't wait to sent more to Hell and leave Tezuka all to myself.' Fuji smirked before disappearing out of the room.

Thanks for reading. Looks like Oishi and Tezuka sees Eiji and Fuji as a family relative. This would soon be their weakness. The next chapter will be martial arts lesson. Read and Review!!


	5. First Kiss

Chapter 5

'Martial arts lesson everyone!!! Atobe! Stop flirting with the girls for god's sake!' The teacher yelled at the class which was assembled in the gym for their first class of the year. 'Why do human used God's name for this? This is very unholy of them.' Tezuka thought with a frown as he sat beside two boys. 'Class, I want you one by one to pick out a weapon from the pile and practice with your partner to show the class. First I want our trained martial arts students Fuji and Tezuka to show the class.' The teacher said as both Tezuka and Fuji looked at each other before standing up and walking to the pile.

Tezuka picked out his archery set while Fuji picked out her kendo set. 'At my count, begin.' The teacher said while he placed the whistle in his mouth, getting ready to blow. 'Don't go easy on me just because I am a girl, Tezuka-kun.' Fuji said, opening her eyes to reveal ocean blue orbs. 'I wouldn't, don't worry.' Tezuka said and got ready to aim his arrow.

'BEGIN!'

Fuji ran towards Tezuka while Tezuka shot two arrows at her way. Fuji sliced them with the kendo sword and tried to slash Tezuka when she realized that he wasn't at that position anymore. When Fuji turned around, the blade of the arrow was at her throat and her kendo sword was under Tezuka's foot. 'Game and match won by Tezuka.' The teacher announced while the girls in the crowd cheered.

'You should be more of a gentleman, Tezuka-kun.' Fuji pouted as Tezuka got off her. 'You're the one who said not to go easy on you just because you're a girl.' Tezuka replied curtly before walking off to put the weapon back onto the pile. 'So if I said I want you in bed, you'll do that?' Fuji replied sweetly while Tezuka froze. 'Don't talk these things in front of me. It's very awkward.' Tezuka said before walking back to his place on the floor. 'I'll get you to do that somehow. I'll make sure of it.' Fuji thought with her eyes opened.

Eiji and Oishi's class…………..(biology)

This was the class wear most boys had to have tissues in front of them. 'So the penetration of the……………………Come on guys this is science!' the teacher shouted as another boy had another gush of nosebleed. Oishi was taking down notes seriously hile Eiji just watched him in amazement at the speed he was writing.

'I still wonder how you can be taking down notes so normally when they are teaching about THIS!' Saeki whispered at him. 'Mr. Saeki take off those nasty shades or you can't see the diagrams.' The teacher said. 'That's what I'm trying to do. See no evil and hopefully hear no evil.' 'At least I didn't make you buy condoms like what I did to my past classes!' 'Oh my gosh! You mean they had a 9 month experiment?!' Saeki exclaimed. The girls were now very alert right now, especially Eiji.

'No! You will be having detention if you carry on this rubbish!' The teacher screeched, making the whole class cover their ears. 'Drats!' Eiji thought as she was so hoping to bed with Oishi. 'Hey Oishi! Are you still going to copy down how to do THAT which is like disgusting?' Saeki said with a disgusted look written all over his face. 'Well, you might find it handy one day.' Oishi said as he started to pack his books as the teacher declared class was over and boys ran out of the classroom to the toilets.

As Oishi and Saeki walked out of the classroom, Eiji made sure everyone was gone before she took out her voodoo doll. It was a latest victim that she just brought to Hell. Then she took out a voodoo doll of Oishi which she made while changing. 'I think tonight is going to be interesting.' She whispered as she packed her stuff and inserted a needle with the word 'lust' on it. Eiji smirked and walked out off the classroom.

At room 22A……………………..

'It was nice of Atobe to give you roses.' Tezuka said as Fuji carried the roses into the door. That was the 27th bouquet they had to carry into the house. 'Unfortunately he mixed the meaning of 'bouquet 'with 'garden'.' Fuji sighed. Sure, she likes roses but too many in a pain. Fuji preferred cherry blossoms. That's because it remains you of sad memories and it is the color of Tezuka's lips.

Fuji always wondered how they taste. 'Tezuka-kun, what do you think a kiss taste like?' Fuji asked to a rather surprised Tezuka. 'How should I know? I've never been kissed before.' Tezuka said. The next thing he knew, his lips were against Fuji's lips. 'This feeling of something against my lips, it feels familiar.' Tezuka thought before shutting his eyes while Fuji deepened the kiss.

Tezuka was searching for that motherly love in that kiss. Fuji could sense it. She broke away so as to see Tezuka's expression. It makes a girl want to squeal once you see Tezuka's face tilted a bit down, eyes closed and lips formed a tiny smile. 'You're beautiful, you know that.' Fuji whispered before she stepped back and smiled sweetly as Tezuka slowly opened his eyes and looked at Fuji. 'I'll make dinner, you do what you can to get rid of the roses.' Tezuka said and went to open the fridge. Fuji turned and smiled inside. 'He does have a good backside!' she thought.

At room 30A……………………….

Oishi opened the door for Eiji as she walked in dragging a bag of lilies into the room. 'Isn't it great that you're one of the cutest girls on campus?' Oishi said as a bouquet flew into the room from outside. 'Why can't they just give me one at a time instead of giving me all at once?!' Eiji whined as she sat of the sofa, now filled with lilies.

'Don't be like that. At least you're popular.' Oishi said while ruffling her hair. 'I don't want to be popular if you're not, Oishi-kun!' Eiji said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Don't be like that.' Oishi said while sitting next to her. 'I want a kiss or I will whine all night while clinging myself to you nya!' Eiji said and crushed her lips against Oishi's.

'This is just like with my little sister. We used to play Prince Charming and it always ended up with the princess more dominant than the prince.' Oishi thought with half-lidded eyes. 'Onii-chan!' his little sister's voice echoed in his head. He slowly closed his eyes and responded to the kiss. Eiji pulled away and smiled. 'Oishi-kun looks cute with that look nya!' Eiji said as she got up. 'I want to eat and you're crushing the lilies.' She said and snickered as Oishi blushed and jumped off the lilies and went off to the kitchen to cook dinner. Eiji touched her lips. She smiled sweetly. 'My first kiss with him. I want another one!'

Fuji-chan: Thanks for reading. Read and Review. Next chapter is a month later and there's a dance. That's trouble for the angels. See you!


	6. Camp and confessions

Chapter 6

A month of test and class activities past by, the angels maintain more people from falling while the devils made a little progress. But when the exams came, both sides studied hard and nearly forgotten that they were devils and angels and their mission were kind of pushed to the back of their minds. Then, there was camp. To Tezuka, it was horrible.

There was a part where they had to pass a muddy swamp, and all the girls didn't want to cross it because they didn't want to dirty their shoes. In the end, the teacher asked a boy to partner a girl and the boys have to carry them across the swamp. (This happened during my camp on March. I crossed the swamp myself since there wasn't enough boys.) The boys in Tezuka's class stared in shock as Tezuka was slowly consumed by the girls.

In the end, Tezuka ended up carrying Fuji across to his dislike. Fuji kept squealing at each step Tezuka took. When they reached the end, Tezuka needed the help of four boys to get Fuji to detach her arm from Tezuka's neck. Who knew mortal girls are so strong? Then it was lunch time, there were no food for the boys as the girls all tried to serve it to Tezuka, who was hiding behind the bush to admire the view of the river and also from the girls.

Oishi's class, instead of going to the forest, they went to the ocean. They learn how to scuba dive and everyone had to choose a partner. Eiji quickly pounced onto Oishi before the other girls got a chance to turn to him. The ocean view was amazing. The clown fish and other fishes were cute as well. But the trip under water was later stopped when one of the girls suddenly had an asthma attack.

Then, there was a campfire as well. Saeki and Oishi facefaulted when the girls tried to snatch others' marshmallows to give it to them. Eiji scowled at the mortal girls who were nearly throwing themselves upon her mortal. 'Sluts.' She thought as she ate her marshmallows. Suddenly, she realized one of the girls calling Oishi aside from the class and they went to the shoreline. 'What is that slut doing to my mortal?' Eiji thought as she followed. 'Are you going to follow Oishi too?' Saeki asked as he saw Eiji stand up. 'Want to know what they are doing nya!' she whispered back. 'I'll go with you. It's not safe for a girl to go alone.' He said and followed Eiji.

'I really like you. I had feelings for you ever since I laid eyes on you. It's not the friends like. It's the couple like.' The girl said to Oishi with a flushed face. Saeki moved away from Eiji as she fumed. That stinking mortal is trying to get to her mortal before she does! Oishi looked at the mortal before sighing. 'I'm sorry, I'll just lead you to heart break eventually. I also have feelings for someone as well. That's what I think I guess. You should get over this crush and continue to search for your Mr. Right. He might be someone you know but never notice it.' Oishi said in a kind voice. 'Let's go back.' Oishi said and led the girl who had tears in her eyes back to the campfire.

'OISHI-KUN!!!!!' Oishi turned only to fall back onto the sand with a glomping Eiji around his body. 'K-k-kikumaru-chan?!!!' Oishi stuttered as she rubbed her cheek against his. 'You guys make a cute couple you know?' Saeki said, chuckling at Oishi's and Eiji's blushing faces. 'Don't you think so?' Saeki asked the girl next to him. 'Urm.' The girl replied with a small nod before heading back to camp.

At Tezuka and Fuji side………………………

The trip was cancelled due to the sudden bad weather which was unknown to others made by Fuji. Tezuka decided to get something from his locker which later he was accompanied by Fuji as she said she was afraid of the dark (which she wasn't at all since her home is nearly dark every time.). When Tezuka opened his locker, he saw a letter. It was pink with a lip stick that said 'SWAK'. Tezuka turned and gave Fuji a suspicious look. 'It wasn't me.' Fuji said with her eyes opened.

Tezuka opened the letter for both Fuji and him to see. It was a letter from a secret admirer. Tezuka sighed and stuff the letter into his pocket, not caring that it would be crushed or not. 'You should make it neat and tidy, in case that girl wants it back.' Fuji said as Tezuka took out the stuff he needed. 'I don't care the least.' Tezuka said as he walked off, with Fuji trailing behind him.

'Tezuka?' Tezuka turned to an innocent shy Fuji. What's going on now? 'I want to say I like you a lot. Even if it is just a month, I would really like to get to know you better. If you let me.' Fuji said opening her eyes. 'I……………' Tezuka stuttered blushing when a gentle finger was placed on his lips. 'Sssssssssshhhhhhhhhhh.' she whispered as she tiptoed to press her lips against Tezuka's. The lips part a few seconds before meeting each other. When they finally stopped, Tezuka adjusted his glasses and held out his hand to Fuji. 'Let's go home.' He said with a rare smile on his face. Fuji smiled a real innocent and sweet smile before holding Tezuka's hand and walking back to their dorm.

'Did you know there's a dance coming up next week.'

'Don't even remind me.'

At Oishi's side……………………..

The class was staying at a beach house. Eiji was no where in the living room so Oishi went out to find her. He found Eiji then he blushed at the view before him. Eiji was looking out at sea with her hands resting on the railing. She was wearing a white tank top dress which had some flower patterns on it. Her eyes shone brightly as it reflected the light of the moonlight and her short red hair were slowly and gracefully flowing the current of the wind.

'Eiji-chan?'

Eiji turned to see Oishi. She smiled 'Nya. Yes Oishi-kun?' she said as her hair covered a small portion of her face, making her look as if she had dropped down from Heaven. Oishi was to mesmerized by her to reply. Eiji looked down along with Oishi and took a deep breath. 'I really like you.' The both of them said. They blinked. Then they blinked again, blush on their faces. They chuckled and Oishi joined her at looking out at sea with an arm around her waist. Eiji smiled a true smile before resting her head on his shoulder.

Fuji-Chan: I'm sorry. The dance will be next chapter and yeah I know the part of how they fall in love is stupid well I am stupid sigh. Read and Review thanks!


	7. Sexual Education

Chapter 7

'I wonder if I should tell her.' Oishi thought as he cleared his stuff up in his locker. He was there especially early due to one thing, a school dance was coming up in a few days time and yesterday he barely made it out from being raped by a group of girls. It was lucky Eiji was there or who knew what would happen.

This morning, he opened his locker from the side to find a pile of letters from girls, asking him whether he would take them to the dance. Eiji was having the same problems too. Every day after school when she and Oishi reached their dorm room, a bunch of flowers will be laid in front of the door. Eiji would frown and throw them straight into the dustbin and smile at Oishi while Oishi sweatdrop.

Oishi is already in a 5 days relationship and he was having second thoughts. Should he tell her what he really was? Sooner or later he would have to leave and that would cause the mortal heart break. He was afraid. He never had been this afraid since the time the doctor told his parents that his sister might not survive the night. He sighed and closed his locker and turned to meet a happy Eiji bouncing around him.

'Oishi! Let's have ice-cream! It's still an hour before class start. Let's go nya!!!' Eiji said with a cute smile as she pulled Oishi and ran to the sugar bowl stall in the cafeteria. 'Eiji! No one's going to be up at 6 in the morning.' Oishi tried to reason with her when he saw someone reading at the stall and the lights and equipment were all ready. 'Cookie dough for two please!!!!' Eiji exclaimed at the lady who smiled and got ready to make the ice cream. 'She's doing the leading………' Oishi thought with a sweatdrop.

Eiji licked her cookie dough ice cream happily while hooking her arm around Oishi's arm. 'Oishi, wouldn't it be great if we could be like this forever nya?' Eiji said with a happy and contented look on her face. Around them, cherry blossoms were blooming and the petals were falling. Oishi looked around them and then at Eiji. It would be nice. No. It would have been perfect. 'Yeah. Perfect.' He whispered as Eiji leaned in on him closer. 'Nya.' Eiji whispered as she closed her eyes.

Tezuka woke up to see a smiling Fuji sitting at his bedside watching him. 'What on earth are you doing in my room?' he asked annoyed as it was only 5am in the morning. 'Nothing.' Fuji said in a sing song voice. Honestly, who would be so energetic at 5am in the morning? 'How did you get into my room? I made sure I locked the door last night.' Tezuka said as he turned to Fuji with curious eyes. Fuji chuckled. Tezuka looked cuter with out his glasses. She reached for her pocket and took out a few tools. 'Easy! I picked the lock. 101 ways to pick locks book was very useful.'

Tezuka turned to face away from Fuji. 'If anybody asks, I don't know you.' Tezuka muffled reply from the blanket was heard. 'You're mean.' Fuji said in a mocking anger with a pout face. 'Why are you here anyway?' a curt question was heard. 'I can't sleep. So can I sleep next with you?' Fuji asked with puppy dog eyes. Tezuka peeked out from under the blanket. Fuji made his puppy dog eyes go to full power. Tezuka resisted rolling his eyes and held out his hand. Fuji looked shocked for a second before taking Tezuka's hand and climbing into bed. 'I want to get to know you more Tezuka. I want to love you as the real you, not the one who is wearing a mask on his face.' Fuji thought before cuddling up with Tezuka.

I want to get to know you…………………………………………………………….

At 7.30am (Hall, sexual education)…………………………………………

'Saeki, why are you wearing shades again?' Oishi asked as Saeki sat next to him and Eiji. 'They are going to tell us about sexual transmitted diseases. It's horrid according to the seniors!' Saeki whispered. Oishi and Eiji sweatdropped. 'Of course, Eiji is too innocent as she is the youngest lot.' Saeki chuckled as Eiji pouted. 'I am not. I am a mature lady.' 'So the rumor of that stuff bear in your room was a fake?' 'Daicoru is a cute bear. A girl just can't resist him. Too bad we can't bring toys to the school building.' Eiji said with a sad look and a sigh. 'She's still a child at heart.' Saeki and Oishi thought with a face fault.

'Attention freshmen! This is a sexual education course. If you think there are innocent people, who should not be watching this, you have permission to cover their eyes. Thank you and enjoy the talk.' The teacher in charge said over the microphone. 'She was talking about you Eiji!' Saeki snickered as Eiji fumed at him. Oishi felt like he was the fence in between a war.

During the talk at Tezuka and Fuji's side……………………………

Fuji was pretending to hide her face behind Tezuka's arm to avoid looking at the pictures and also she wanted to be near Tezuka. Tezuka knew this but didn't bother moving his arm away from Fuji. He was too disgusted to bother as he watching the pictures flash in front of him. In the mind of the angel and the devil, they were relieved that only mortals get it instead of them.

Fuji's class was shocked that at very questions, she would raise her hand and answers them correctly. 'Well, we should know or we can't seduce people to fall.' Fuji shrugged at the thought while still smiling her usual smile which looked creepy to others as if she was smirking. 'What on earth did I see in her that I like her?' Tezuka thought with a mental face fault.

After the talk at Oishi and Eiji's side………………………..

'Fuji is really clever nya. No wonder she scored straight As at our hell school.' Eiji thought as she, Oishi and Saeki walked out of the hall and watched one by one students showing a puking face and rushing to the toilet. 'How could they leave that guy like that until he looked like a rotting piece of flesh?!' Saeki said with a disgusted look. 'Who ask mortals to be sluts?' Eiji thought back at Saeki as he and Oishi parted ways. 'Was the talk scary for you?' Oishi asked Eiji, concerned as she was very quiet throughout the whole talk. Eiji was not quiet. She was bored. She saw much worse then that since she had tortured souls to that state or worse. 'Let's go and eat Oishi. I want to eat ranmen!!!!!'

Fuji-chan: Somethings wrong with my computer. It's keep restarting for nothing. If anybody know why could you tell me? Thanks and read and review!


	8. Truth part 1

Chapter 8

'FUJI-CHAN!!!!!' Eiji shouted across the cafeteria. Everyone turned to the girl who ran at full speed to hug her light brown haired friend. 'Eiji-chan! Long time no see.' Fuji said as Eiji rubbed her cheek against hers. 'Long time no see Tezuka.' Oishi greeted politely before greeting Fuji. 'Yes it has.' Tezuka said while Fuji waved her hand cheerfully at Oishi's direction.

Fuji looked from Tezuka to Oisi. 'Oishi, can you lend me Eiji for while? I have a lot to talk to her about.' Before Oishi and Eiji could respond, Fuji dragged a whining Eiji away at the speed of sound. 'Oishi.' A sweatdropping OIshi turned from the scene of Fuji dragging his lover away to Tezuka. Oishi frowned when he saw Tezuka's look. Tezuka's look was more serious then what they were supposed to be. Oishi also spotted a letter at his hand. 'Oh no.' was the only thing Oishi can say while Tezuka nodded.

'I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK TO HELL!!!!! I WANT TO STAY WITH OISHI!!!!'Eiji whined in the broom closet as she read the letter Fuji gave her. 'Well, that's what it said in the letter. We haven't been sending as many mortals as we were supposed to.' Fuji said with a sigh while lowering her head. 'Fuji, I can't do it!!! I'm with a mortal now!' 'So am I! It's either we send another 4 more down today or say sayonara to our boyfriends!' Fuji countered back with a warning tone which had a hint of sadness in there. 'Fine.' Eiji sighed as she turned away, not wanting her best friend to worry as tears formed in her eyes, unknown to her that this was also what Fuji was doing.

'So we're going back tomorrow?' Oishi said in shock as he read the letter. 'A war has broken out in Heaven and Hell. We are due to return or Heaven will fall.' Tezuka sighed. 'But the principal………………………' Oishi wanted to say but was cut by Tezuka. 'A withdrawal letter has been sent to them. We are to pack tonight and leave in the morning.' Tezuka said. 'Enjoy your last day here.' Tezuka said as he turned, not wanting Oishi to see his sad eyes, and walked away. Oishi was left there standing with the letter in his hand.

Tezuka rushed to his locker. He forgot to take out his biology book from his locker. On his way, he past by the broom closet and heard noises coming got of there. He ignored it went opened his locker to take the book out when the door of the closet opened anf to his shock, he saw Fuji and Atobe stepping out of the closet. Atobe and Fuji had love bites all over their necks.

Fuji froze when she saw Tezuka. For the first time in his life, Tezuka let out an emotion. Sadness. Tezuka turned and ran away. 'Tezuka wait!!!' Fuji chased. Tezuka ran up the stairs to the roof, thinking that he lost her. The shocking part was when he was at the roof, Fuji was waiting for him. He was about to turn when the door slammed shut and when Tezuka tried the knob, it was locked.

'It wouldn't open. I locked it.' Fuji said as calmly as she could. 'So you were using me all along.' Tezuka scowled at her as she walked to him. 'It's not what you think…….' 'I don't like being taken as a fool Fuji!!! I thought you meant it when you confessed to me your love. Looks like I'm wrong. It's great that I'm leaving here tomorrow!!!!' 'You're leaving?' Fuji said with a shock expression. 'We will never see each other again so you can play with anyone now!' 'No.' 'Now open the door right now!' 'I don't to.' 'And why not?' 'I really like you.' 'You still can lie even………………' 'Hear me out please!' Fuji pleaded as tears fell from her eyes. 'Fine. Tell me now!' 'I can't lose you. I need to do this to stay with you!' 'Playing with men's feelings?' 'I have to do this! Tezuka, I'm a devil!!'

Tezuka looked in shock at a kneeling Fuji with her hands on her face. She never cried even when she was punished. Why did she start to cry now? Over a mere mortal? 'Prove it.' Tezuka said in disbelief. Black bat wings emerged from her back, stretching as if getting ready for flight. 'You have to understand. I really want to stay with you.' 'We can't be together.' 'Why? All you need to do is to fall.' 'I can't Fuji. I'm a prince of the angels! Heaven is at war with Hell. Therefore, even if we don't want to, we have to break up.' Tezuka said as he walked to Fuji who was shock that her lover was her natural enemy.

'Fuji, let's break up.' Fuji heard the words that she least wanted to hear. She shook her head vigorously. 'How can you say that? How can you just give up before you even try?' Fuji whispered loud enough for Tezuka to hear. 'Because, this is Heaven's will.' Tezuka whispered back. 'I don't believe it! I'm a devil, I don't believe in Heaven's will! I want to be with you forever. You can't make me give up this easily. I want us to be together always. Let us try. Please?' Fuji pleaded with tears rolling down her cheek as she held Tezuka's hand to her chest. 'Please.' Fuji cried softly as Tezuka held her in her arms. 'I don't want to lose you.' Fuji whispered as she hugged Tezuka tightly, fearing he would leave her if she let go.

Let me be with you

Hold me in your arms

Never let me go

I want to spend eternity with you.

Even if it seems impossible

Let's try to make it possible.

Even if it is against Heaven's will.

Just you and me. Forver…………………………

Fuji-Chan:MY COMPUTER IS DYING!!!! Hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review.


	9. Truth part 2 and surprises

Chapter 9

Oishi was staring at the ceiling in his dorm room. It was going to be the last time he would ever be in this room. He was not even sure whether he was going to be alive to see it after the war. 'I have to tell Eiji sooner or later. I can't leave without telling her why.' Oishi thought sadly as he sighed. He stood up and walked to Eiji's room.

'Eiji?' Oishi knocked once before opening the door to see a half-naked Eiji. 'OISHI!!!!' Eiji yelped as she pulled her clothes to cover her chest. She seemed to be changing her clothes. What shocked Oishi the most were the bat wings on her back. 'You're………………………..a devil.' Oishi mumbled out as total shock and disbelief consumed him. Eiji looked down while turning so that only one side of her face her be seen. She looked ashamed. Who wouldn't if someone walked in on you half-naked?

'I guess I have explaining to do.' Eiji whispered. 'First, put on something.' Oishi said after turning his blushing face always from the half naked devil. 'Oh yeah.' Eiji laughed nervously as she wore her woolen sweater before walking into the living room where Oishi was sitting. Eiji flinched as she saw Oishi looked at her with a very serious look. The one that when your parents would give if you did something unforgivable.

'You were playing with me all this time haven't you?' Oishi asked in a very serious tone. Eiji was shocked. How Oishi could say these things about her? Sure, devils were known for playing with others emotion but there are times when devils fall in love and will never cheat on their lovers. She would never cheat on him. Eiji was really serious about him. She shook her head. 'I'm not!' 'How could I trust you?' Oishi said with the same tone with the same expression.

Eiji was angry now. 'How could you say that I am a liar? Sure, we are suppose to be bad but there are times we fall in love. I really love you. I really want you to myself. One the day when you were talking to the girl who was confessing to you, didn't you know how scared and angry I was?! I was scared she would take you away! I was scared I wouldn't get to know you anymore! I was angry that she confessed to you before I got to! 't see you with another mortal.' Eiji shouted at Oishi while tears fell unconsciously at each word she said. 'If I get married in Hell, it would be to a complete stranger who I don't know about! I don't want that! I want to experience love which many devils experience! I don't want to be alone forever as well! It will be just so sad, I hate being alone! I hate it! It's because it's just so lonely!' Eiji said asshe shut her eyes, unable to see Oishi anymore, afraid that she would see that serious expression. Eiji's knees gave way and she kneeled down, as vulnerable as a little kid.

The next thing she realized was two arms embracing her. She opened her eyes and saw Oishi smiling at her with a loving look. To her surprise, two white wings emerged from his back and covered her. 'It's ok.' Eiji gasped as she looked up at Oishi. 'You're an angel.' Eiji murmured as she touched his wings. They were soft and they had a comforting feeling on them. A symbol on his wings made her smile. A heart and a fencing sword symbol. 'You're the angel of love.' Eiji said with a tiny happy tone in her voice. 'You're nice even for a devil you know.' He chuckled as he ruffled her red hair.

Eiji smiled and was about to kiss Oishi when she sensed someone aiming something at Oishi. 'OISHI DUCK!!!!' Eiji pushed Oishi away as an arrow shot through the window and ended up at the wall where Oishi's arm was. 'What's going on?!' Oishi exclaimed as he summoned out his fencing sword. 'My father's man. I bet he came to get rid of you.' Eiji scowled at the window as she took out her katanas. 'How right you are, Miss Kikumaru. Heaven and Hell war has expanded till it reached the mortal world. It is necessary that I kill him as he is an angel.' A devil entered the room through the window, shattering the glass.

At Fuji and Tezuka's side………………………………………..

Tezuka and Fuji were running across the hallway with a bunch of devils on their trail. 'Fuji, how many of them are there?!' Tezuka asked as he shot another two arrows at the devils. Fuji closed her eyes to sense the number when she was pulled to Tezuka's body as an arrow was shot at her direction. 'Why on earth are they shooting you in the first place? You're their princess.' Tezuka asked as he shot another two arrows while pulling Fuji to prevent her from any attacks.

'That's right. What are they doing shooting at me?!' Fuji thought as she slashed three arrows into half before they got to her. 'Fuji, let's get separate so they wouldn't know which way to go.' Tezuka said as a two way path was coming into view. 'Be careful!' Fuji said before separating ways with Tezuka. The devils knew about this and half of the gang chased Tezuka while another half chased Fuji.

'Princess stop!! We are just here to bring you back!!' a devil yelled as Fuji ran faster. 'I will not go back. I want to stay here with Tezuka!!' 'But princess!!!' 'I know he's an angel and we are at war. But I love him!!!' she shouted back until she stopped running. 'Oh no.' she mumbled as a group of 4 angels were in front of her. 'Princess!!! Protect the princess!!!' The devils shouted at one another. Unfortunately, two of the angels grabbed Fuji and teleported away.

Tezuka lost all the devils. He sighed in relief when he heard a very unexpected, and unwanted, voice. 'Mitsu-chan!!!!' 'Oh no.' Tezuka thought as a orange haired angel hugged him, forcing him to fall backwards on his bum. 'I told you not to call me that!' Tezuka growled as Sengoku stood up. 'You said not to call you Kuni-chan. Anyway we caught a devil but for some reason we couldn't destroy her.' 'Her?!' Tezuka exclaimed. 'That's not like you Tezuka.' Sengoku said as Tezuka followed him to the room where the angels were holding the devil.

Tezuka opened the classroom door to see a bunch of angels throwing an attack at Fuji but for some reason, a shield was formed around her. It was unlike a devil to know how to make a shield. Only angels can make shields. Devils fend of attacks with a mirror like wall. 'Price Kunimitsu, we couldn't destroy her for some reason.' An angel reported as Tezuka walked over to Fuji.The shield came down when Tezuka was beside Fuji. An angel took the opportunity to throw an attack but the shield suddenly came out. 'Prince………….' 'It was not me. I will deal with her. You search other places for the rest.' Tezuka commanded. 'Yes.' The angels saluted before teleporting away along with Sengoku.

'Tezuka, what's happening?' Fuji asked, afraid. 'Sssssh. Calm down.' Tezuka reassured her with a small smile before he checked whether she was hurt. 'I felt a bit uneasy in the stomach when they attacked me. That's when the shield came up.' Fuji told Tezuka. Tezuka froze. Could it be? But they didn't do anything. 'Fuji I need you to relax for awhile. I need to check something.' Fuji nodded and closed her eyes while Tezuka lifted up her shirt only to expose the stomach. He placed his hand genly on her stomach and search for a power source. Suddenly, Tezuka widened his eyes and pulled away, shock. 'What's wrong?' Fuji asked, oncern and worried. 'Fuji, you have a live form in your womb.' Tezuka said as calmly as he could. Fuji widened her eyes. 'You mean I'm pregnant?!'

Fuji-chan: Hope you like it. I'll explain how she got pregnant in the next chappie. I found out my computer has a hacker. Any suggestions to get rid of the hacker? Read and review!!!


	10. More surprises

Chapter 10

'I'm pregnant?!' Fuji exclaimed when Tezuka told her about his discovery. 'I know it sounds unbelievable, but there is a life form in your womb. It couldn't have been a mortal that's for sure since it protected you from my father's angels.' Tezuka frowned as he thought about the observations till Fuji said out his (unsure) conclusion. 'Tezuka, you're the father?' she said with a very uneasy tone.

'It could be possible. It did protect you with a shield which only angels can form. Wait; did anything happen other then that? Did you feel nauseous?' Tezuka asked concerned which made Fuji chuckled. 'What's so funny?' 'I'm just happy. You finally came out of that mask. To tell you the truth (Fuji moved to her lips near Tezuka's lips, they were just a few millimeters away), I'm glad I am having your child.' Fuji whispered and Tezuka lowered his head to close the gap in between their lips. Fuji hugged his neck while Tezuka hugged her waist. 'We'll be together somehow. I promise.' Tezuka said before kissing Fuji again.

At Oishi and Eiji's side………………………

Eiji was slashing the arrows while Oishi maneuvered himself behind the devil and knocked him out. He would have killed him but Eiji didn't want her people to die. Oishi and Eiji quickly exited the dorm room. Suddenly, they bumped into someone in the hallway. Oishi was the first to recover and tried to recognize the person they bumped into. 'Tezuka?!' Oishi exclaimed while Eiji recovered. 'No this isn't Tezuka. He has blue eyes.' Oishi thought as the splitting image of Tezuka opened his eyes. The boy looked exactly like Tezuka without the glasses and had Fuji's eyes.

'Oishi, he has a time-turner on his wrist!' Eiji whispered to Oishi as she spotted a watch which can rotate 360 degrees on his wrist. 'You know my father?' the boy asked Oishi and Eiji as they got up and straighten themselves up. 'Father?' 'Tezuka. Tezuka Kunimitsu.' The boy said with not much emotion on his face. He had an urgent look and seemed as if he was running from something.

'Yeah, I do. Wait! Father?!' Oishi and Eiji exclaimed. The boy nodded. He revealed his wing. The top portion was scaly and black like a devil's wing but the lower portion was soft white feathers like angels. 'You're half angel and half devil.' Oishi looked in amazement. This was the first time he ever seen such a breed. 'Where is he?! Where's my father and mother?!' the boy shook Oishi and Eiji. Both the angel and devil could sense that the boy was here because it had something to do with his parents.

Oishi took the lead as he could sense Tezuka's presence. 'Who's your mum anyway?' Eiji asked the boy as they ran. 'Fuji Syusuke. Oh right. I forgot to introduce myself. The name's Kunisuke.' Kunisuke replied. 'Why are you here? The university is at war here!' Oishi asked. 'I came back to save my family. I was made about (checked his watch) 3 weeks and 2hours ago!' Oishi and Eiji looked at the boy. 'You mean……………………' 'My mum is pregnant now.' 'Oh my word.' Oishi said as he stopped at the classroom where he could feel Tezuka's presence.'Fuji's here too.' Eiji said as she suddenly felt Fuji's presence. 'Please don't tell them about me. I changed too much of the future by telling you who I am. Who knows what would happen to the future if they knew.' Kunisuke said with a stern and worried look on his face. Oishi and Eiji looked at each other before nodding.

The door opened and Tezuka turned to see Oishi and Eiji. He nearly gasped when a boy at the age of 16 walked in. he looked almost like him but he had ocean blue eyes. 'Hi guys! Who's that boy there?' Fuji asked sweetly as she laid her head on Tezuka's shoulder. 'You're pregnant?!' Eiji exclaimed before Oishi's hand covered her mouth. Tezuka and Fuji blinked. 'How do you know about this?' Tezuka asked sternly. Did they know this before him? 'We just guess.' Oishi said before laughing nervously. Tezuka narrowed his eyes as he sensed that Oishi knew something. 'Oishi, speak.' Tezuka said with a very stern voice. Oishi turned to Kunisuke who sighed and nodded before explaining.

'I told you the baby would look like you someday, Kunimitsu.' Fuji chuckled as Tezuka glared at her. 'How did I give you you're name?' Tezuka asked curiously but made sure that it didn't show. 'You didn't.' Kunisuke said before walking out of the classroom. The door shut before Eiji went out to check on him. 'I think he hates me.' Tezuka concluded. 'No he doesn't!' Fuji said as she snuggled into Tezuka. 'How on earth did she get pregnant?' Oishi asked. 'I think it was the time when she couldn't sleep and went to sleep with me.' Tezuka said without thinking. Oishi stared. Tezuka slapped his face while Fuji chuckled.

Outside the classroom…………………………

'Why did you walk out like that? Did you know how rude is that?' Eiji said to Kunisuke whose hair was covering his eyes. 'I know that' 'Then why did you do that?' 'I don't want to get too close to them.' Kunisuke said as he slid down the wall and hugged his legs. Eiji saw a tear falling from his eyes. 'Why?' Eiji asked, concerned. 'I came back to save my family.' A muffled voice replied. 'You mean something is going to happen? What about the future?' 'I was famous for stopping the war. Hell will not interfere with mortals and Heaven will not interfere with mortals either. My mother would be the queen of both realms. But……………..' 'But what? The war stopped didn't it?' Eiji asked, fearing that something bad is going to happen. 'I can't tell you.' Kunisuke's shaking voice was heard. His whole body was trembling. It was as if he was scared of something. 'Tell me.' Eiji said with a stern voice. 'My father died to protect my mother and me.' Kunisuke said before sobs were heard.

Fuji-Chan: 2 more chapters. I think this is getting out of point. I'll get the mortals and the university to be involved in the war. I'm thinking of making a fic after this but not a sequel. I'll tell you more details about it on the last chapter. Read and Review!


	11. Birth and Death?

Chapter 11

When angels, devils and mortals are different, they meant it. When a devil or an angel is pregnant, it will just take them about 4weeks to give birth. The stomach will not change at all so they could fight without a problem and they do not get miscarriage. Fuji knew that but she didn't care, as long as Tezuka is by her side. She was worried though, what if her parents find out about this? She's not even married to Tezuka, yet!

Eiji was outside comforting Kunisuke. After much comforting, Eiji suddenly thought about something. 'What happened to me and Oishi?' Kunisuke looked at her as if she was joking at such a serious time. 'Please? You told me so much so a little more wouldn't hurt.' Eiji urged him. Kunisuke frowned at first. But when he saw Eiji's puppy dog eyes, he sighed. 'You and Oishi were my godparents. Yes, you guys got married.' Kunisuke said quickly. He hoped his god mum didn't ask about the kids they had. When he left, Eiji was expecting her third child. Oishi and Eiji had twin girls, a year younger then himself. He, unfortunately, was trapped in a love triangle which he hated a lot. He was lucky to have Saeki around.

'There you are!' Eiji and Kunisuke turned to see Saeki. 'Hi there!' Eiji greeted while Saeki slapped Kunisuke a high five. 'Wait! You guys know each other?!' Eiji exclaimed. Saeki revealed a pair of white wings. Eiji fell back while the classroom door opened and revealed Oishi. 'Saeki, you're an angel too?!!!' Oishi and Eiji exclaimed as Saeki chuckled while Kunisuke slapped his face. 'Hi there. Or should I say hi there Mr. and Mrs. Oishi?' Saeki chuckled some more before Kunisuke slapped his mouth shut. 'I'm a partner of Kunisuke. You have to time travel with a partner so that if something happens, another can go back to inform the superior.' Saeki explained. Suddenly, all the angels and devils sensed something coming. 'Get inside quick!' Oishi whispered as they all rushed into the room.

'Mum! DAD! Get out of here now!' Kunisuke said as he motioned Fuji and Tezuka to the window. Suddenly, Fuji bent down. 'What's wrong?' Tezuka asked, worried. 'I can't move. I'm in pain.' Fuji struggled the words out as the pain in her stomach got worse. Tezuka carried Fuji to the window. He suddenly felt something warm and sticky and found out it was blood. Fuji's blood. Even though they can't get miscarriage, they can give birth earlier then due. 'Oh no.' Tezuka mumbled. Kunisuke patted his father's shoulder and shifted his eyes to the rooftop to tell Tezuka where to go.

'The angels and the devils wouldn't reach the rooftop till noon. The angels had to stop the devils from hurting the mortals.' Kunisuke said. Tezuka wanted to ask him how did he know but he suddenly remembered that he was from the future. 'T-tezuka……….' Fuji whispered. 'Don't worry. I'll be here with you.' Tezuka whispered. Kunisuke looked away. 'Mum and dad loved each other and…………..dad will be dead at 4pm today.' Tears fell as they all took flight.

'Why are you crying?' Kunisuke turned and looked down at Saeki. 'It's nothing. Thanks for being here anyway.' Saeki smirked all of a sudden. 'What's with that smirk?' Kunisuke narrowed his eyes. 'Would you want to see me in the showers again? It might cheer you up.' Saeki said making Kunisuke blush. 'You're a girl! What do you want me to be? A peeping tom?' Kunisuke argued. Saeki chuckled. 'But wasn't that what you did last Thursday back in the dorm room? You even nosebleed!' 'Shut that mouth before I have to cover it again.' 'With your mouth?!' 'Saeki!' 'Ok ok I'll stop.'

'Oishi?' 'Yeah?' 'Do you think we'll be together? I mean, since Kunisuke and Saeki came, they must have changed a lot of the future like that.' Oishi covered Eiji's mouth with a kiss. 'I'll make sure. We'll be together, always and forever.' Oishi whispered into her ear. 'We'll be together. I know and I hope.' Eiji thought as she held onto Oishi's hand. Suddenly, an arrow was shot up and barely missed Eiji's ear.

'Fuji hang in there!' Tezuka said as Fuji started to inhale deeply. 'Tezuka…………' Fuji wanted to say something. 'Don't speak. We'll be there in a few seconds don't you dare give up on me!' Tezuka said as arrows were shot his way. 'It's time……….'Fuji choked as they landed on the roof. 'Er………..'Tezuka was totally clueless on what to do. 'Doctor-training textbook.' Fuji choked again. Something was wiggling in her stomach. Right! Tezuka and Fuji's class were taught to becoming a doctor. 'Guys, I need you to erm, turn away.' Tezuka told the others. They shrugged and decided to protect the area in case a devil or an angel attacked.

'Fuji, do you trust me?' 'Of course!(Fuji suddenly raised an eyebrow) Why did you ask?' 'I have to take off your pants and underwear to deliver the baby.' Fuji widened her eyes. You mean Tezuka is going to see her half-naked?! Tezuka waited for a while and finally got a nod. He began to take off Fuji pants and underwear. Kunisuke was about to turn when his head was snapped back by Saeki. 'Don't you even think about it, Tezuka Kunisuke!' she said with a little jealous tone. 'Why? You jealous of my mum?' Kunisuke smiled a bit evilly. 'Shut up and guard!' Saeki said as she pushed Kunisuke away from an arrow's path.

'Just a bit more Fuji!' Tezuka said as Fuji pushed. The head of the baby came out slowly and not long after, the baby Kunisuke was born. 'Hi Kunimitsu. Aren't you go to congrats me for giving birth to your child?' Fuji teased before being rewarded a kiss by Tezuka. 'Now put on your clothes. I don't want the others to see you half-naked.' 'Aw, you're being protective.' Fuji chuckled with the baby in her arms. Suddenly, an angel slammed the rooftop door open, seeing Fuji half-naked, he thought the devil was trying to sin the prince and shot an arrow at Fuji. Tezuka saw this and jumed in front of Fuji. The arrow impacted and some feathers floated around.

'TEZUKA!!!!!!'

Fuji-chan: The last chapter will be in a few hours time. Hope you like it and read and review!!!


	12. Peace and Kids

The final chapter

Fuji was shocked. Kunisuke had used his devil part wing to fend of the arrow. 'Not this time!' Kunisuke said as he knocked the angel out with a kick in the stomach. 'Saeki! Get my father and mother out of here!' Kunisuke roared as another two angels flew into view. 'But you wouldn't be able to fend them off!' 'I still have Oishi and Eiji! Get them out of here now!' Kunisuke said as he pull out a shield to protect his parents and the baby him. Saeki thought about this for a while before pulling Kunisuke around and kissed him. 'Be safe.' 'I will now go!'

Fuji, weak from the delivery, was carried by Tezuka while they were led by Saeki. 'How did you know the places around in this school?' Tezuka asked as Saeki led them through a secret passage behind the white board. 'Simple, both Kunisuke and I came here before as Mr. and Mrs. Oishi was to attend a class reunion. Since their daughters wanted to go and Kunisuke was pulled along, we all went.' Saeki shrugged as Tezuka mentally sweatdrop at two kids pulling his son who was pulling Saeki.

'Kunimitsu.'

'Syusuke.'

'Father.' Tezuka and Fuji replied, shocked. Tezuka stopped which made Saeki stop and cast them a weird look. 'Why did you stop?'Saeki asked, she needed to get them to a safe place. Suddenly, two beings teleported in front of them. One was Tezuka's father with his mother and the other Fuji's father along with her mother. 'Syusuke, how could you give birth to that angel's child?! You know they are supposed to be our sworn enemies!' Fuji's father frowned at his daughter who was carrying the baby. 'Kunimitsu, could you explain this?! How on earth this devil did get pregnant with your child?! This child must be vanished from existence!' Tezuka's father barked as Tezuka clenched his fist.

'Father! Mother!' Everyone turned and saw Kunisuke along with Oishi and Eiji running to them. 'Give me that baby now!' Fuji's father made a grab for the child but Tezuka pulled her away from him. 'Syusuke-' Fuji's father growled before Fuji's mother stopped him. 'Dear, don't be so harsh towards her, she's our daughter after all.' Tezuka's mother tugged Tezuka's father's arm. 'I can sense that they have a strong feeling for each other. Let them be.' She said.

Suddenly, a strong light shone above them all. A lady appeared and …………..'Mum?' Kunisuke gasped as he looked at his mother, the future one. 'Please stop fighting. Let there be peace for both the devils and the angels.' Though she didn't move her mouth, her voice could be heard. 'Don't let more die. Or there will be no one left to live with. Let angels and devils put aside their differences and work together. God and Hades has come to this conclusion.' Tezuka's father and Fuji's father looked at each other and sighed. They have been acting like kids. Fighting over their differences. They turned to each other and shook each other hands. Tezuka's and Fuji's mothers smiled at each other.

'Kunisuke, Saeki, it's time to go home. Your mission here is done.' The future Fuji said as she walked into the light. 'Bye mum and dad, see you later!' Kunisuke said as Saeki held his hand and both of them ran into the light.

16 years later………………………………

The war ended 16 years ago and they found out there were lots of angels and devils couples. Fuji and Tezuka got married a week after the war along with Oishi and Eiji. Kunisuke grew up and was now having to look after his little brother, who was born 3 years after him. Oishi and Eiji had twin girls who were fighting over Kunisuke who actually was going out secretly with Saeki. Let's see what they are doing on Kunisuke's birthday shall we.

'Aniki!!! Where are you? Hikari nee-san and Wanan nee-san( this is a Chinese word for good night) are looking for you!' a little version of Fuji ran around looking for his beloved aniki. Hikari and Wanan are Oishi and Eiji's twin daughters. 'Ani……….er…..……..you guys done yet?' the little version of Fuji asked his aniki, who was kissing Saeki. 'Kunishiro! What are you doing here?!' Kunisuke asked his little brother softly as he was afraid the twins will know where they are.

'Aniki and Saeki nee-san sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' Kunishiro giggled as Kunisuke's face turned red and Saeki chuckled in amusement. 'Kunisuke. Kunishiro.' A gentle voice was heard and a beautiful lady and a handsome man flew down and landed behind Kunishiro. 'Father. Mother.' Kunisuke and Kunishio greeted their parents along with Saeki. 'Father, can I learn archery already? I am already thirteen and grandmother said you learned archery at twelve!' Kunishiro whined a bit as Tezuka raised his eyebrows. 'Just don't shoot the wrong targets.' Kunisuke snickered before straightening himself up at his father and mother's stern look. 'Do I have to run laps again?' Kunisuke muttered. That was always his father's punishment for teasing Kunishiro. 'Seeing as today's your birthday, you are off the hook today. But you have to baby sit them.' Fuji smiled, almost wickedly at her son who shivered when he knew who 'them' is.

'KUNISUKE!!!!'

Kunisuke was knocked off his feet when two raven haired girls with blue eyes hugged him. Saeki was burning with jealousy inside. 'Mum!!! You can't be serious!!' Kunisuke begged with a pleading look at his parents and brother. 'Slowly Eiji, Take it easy, you're pregnant remember.' Oishi helped a pregnant Eiji to the seats. 'You spend too much time on earth! My tummy isn't big and we don't get miscarriages!' Eiji said as she sat down. 'Mum! DAD!' Hikari and Wanan ran to Oishi and Eiji. 'Kunisuke, get off the ground or all the cake is going to be gone!' Fuji shouted. 'I was hugged to near death and mum still wants me to get up.' Kunisuke grumbled as Saeki helped him asked. 'Just be glad you're alive.' Saeki chuckled as Kunisuke glared at her.

Everyone sang the happy birthday song and had some cake. As the kids played (more like get glomped to death for Kunisuke), Fuji and the others talked about the past, the war and finally bless both sides for the peace between the devils and angels. Fuji smiled at the sky. She gave a silent praise for both the Gods of heaven, earth and hell before the parents were pulled to play with the kids.

Fuji-chan: I hope you like it. Here's a scoop on my new story.

Fuji is an ordinary boy but the exception that he's gay. Tezuka is one of his classmates. One day, they stumbled upon two people lying on the ground. They were actually experimental humans but escaped. Now Fuji is with a red haired neko, Eiji while Tezuka is with a black haired neko, Ecizhen. (Neko are humans with cat ears and tails) See the wacky time they have together in 'Oh my Neko-jin'. Coming soon tomorrow or the day after tomorrow!! Read that too. See you guys then!


End file.
